Recapture of the Masterpiece
|details = A scholar in Sakai has sent a request specifically for you. He wants to get your help searching for a painting, seeing as you previously found the painting by Sesshu. It seems that an important painting has been stolen..... If you've got a good eye of art, then you should lend a hand. |step1 = /Shan Sui Stolen/Sakai/Scholar/ Thank you for coming. A picture I had been borowing for research has been stolen. I have been so woried these last few days I've been unable to eat. It is a masterpiece Shan Sui painting by Sesshu. I must return it, no matter what it takes. |step2 = /Sesshu the Ink Painting Artist/Sakai/Scholar/ Sesshu was a Buddhist monk and an Ink Painting Artist. I don't know if it's true or not, but I've heard he got in trouble for only drawing and never studying as a child, and as punishment he was tied to a pillar. That's rather rough--he just wanted to draw! |step3 = /Mouse Drawn with Tears/Sakai/Scholar/ Sesshu used his big toe to draw pictures of rats on the floor with his spilled tears. His pictures of mice were very acurate, and surprised all those who saw them. It's a serious incident when such a talented artist's work is stolen. Hopefully you can get some lead here... |step4 = /Embellished Picture/Sakai/Yuki/ Sesshu? I've never heard of him, but a customer showed me some fine Shan Sui paintings a while ago. It was a very impressive painting, with trong brushwork. I imagine whoever painted it will be famous soon enough... Do you know where that customer went with that picture, boss? |step5 = /Suspicious-looking Customer/Sakai/Tavern Keeper/ That customer had a far eastern accent, so maybe he headed for Sakai? He could make a lot of money selling that picture in Edo.... But he seemed nervous the whole time he was here. I hope he didn't steal that painting... |step6 = /Merchant who Obtained the Painting/Edo/Tavern Keeper/ Do I know anyone who's gotten a Shan Sui painting lately? Hmm... Actually, I have heard a merchant in town has been bragging about a large painting he bought recently. Nobody knows who he bought it from, but a few envious types out there are wondering if it's a stolen good. |step7 = /Merchant Brought Down a Peg/Edo/Merchant near Nanban Trade Merchant/ That Shan Sui painting was confiscated as stolen goods by the city official.... I had no idea--I feel embarrassed I gloated so much when I bought it.... It was such a beautiful painting that I didn't bother to investigate it all before my purchase. I need to be more careful next time... |step8 = /City Official's Prediction/Edo/City Official/ A thief was apprehended the other day on a seperate incident. But that thief confessed to stealing a painting in Sakai like the one you mentioned and then selling it to a merchant here in town. The painting is now being kept in the mansion over there. It really is a spectular work. The artist will be famous someday, I'm sure of it. |stepfinal = Scapegoat?/Edo/Mansion near City Official/ The Shan Sui painting stolen from the archives in Sakai has been protected by an official in Edo. The city official admires the painting, and surmises that Sesshu will be famous someday. See the talented artist's work with your own eyes at the nearby mansion and confirm its safe state for the requester. |discoXP = 620 |cardXP = 310 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = map/Landscapes map/Search/7/Art/7///Sesshu Landscape Art |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Edo |seaarea = Eastern East Asia/300 }}